Shine HL
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SHORTFIC. Como pode nascer o amor entre pessoas sem, aparentemente, nada em comum? LEIA E COMENTEM.
1. Chapter 1

Shine - Shortfic 

Shipper: Harry e Luna

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. É somente entretenimento. Boa leitura.

Nº de capítulos: 5 (previsto)

Resumo: Harry e Luna se conhecem no quinto ano dele. Tornam-se amigos de certa forma e até enfrentam uma aventura juntos.

"_Luna, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry ao vê-la colando vários papéis por todo o Castelo._

_Ah, nada de importante. Só cartazes de devolução. Todo ano é assim, eles sempre escondem as minhas coisas na véspera da volta para casa – ela disse com um suspiro cansado – eu só queria poder arrumar o malão mais cedo este ano._

_Eu posso te ajudar. Posso procurar pelo Castelo, perguntar às pessoas ou... – Harry disse com pena da garota._

_Não, Harry. Não precisa. Elas sempre aparecem no final. – disse cansada – sempre aparecem." _

Mas o que acontece se depois desta aventura, eles se reencontram e o sentimento de amizade muda?

Leia para descobrir. Não perca!

Capítulo 1 – Nas férias escolares 

Harry estava entediado na casa de seus tios. Faltava uma semana para a volta à Hogwarts e hoje se tudo desse certo ele estaria partindo para a Toca. Já podia até sentir o cheiro de bolo que vinha da cozinha dos Weasley. Estava muito ansioso para rever os ruivos que eram sua família de verdade.

Uma barulho na janela. Edwiges entrou com uma carta no bico. Era de Rony, com certeza. Ele sabia. Mas ao desembrulhar o pergaminho teve uma pequena e louca surpresa.

"_Oi Harry._

_Como estão indo as férias. As minhas estão ótimas. Papai ficou realmente feliz com a repercussão da sua entrevista para a revista. O Pasquim nunca tinha vendido tanto. Rs. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. _

_Ah! Quase que eu me esqueço. Após nos falarmos no corredor no último dia de aula minhas coisas apareceram, sabe me dizer quem pode ter feito elas voltarem antes do horário normal?_

_Gostaria de agradecer esta pessoa, me poupou um trabalho e tanto. _

_Bom, é melhor eu terminar a carta por aqui. _

E antes que pergunte, usei a Edwiges porque estou passando esta semana com os Weasley, na Toca e ela teve aqui, então aproveitei. Espero que não se importe.

_Nos vemos em breve. _

_Até._

_Luna Lovegood."_

Harry sentiu-se tonto por alguns instantes. Fora ele quem encontrou as coisas de Luna naquela noite, mas acreditava que ela esqueceria do fato depressa, estava enganado. Sentiu uma bicada na mão e observou que Edwiges estava com outra carta amarrada na pata. Essa devia ser de Ron.

"_Harry, _

_Estamos indo hoje à tarde te buscar na casa dos seus tios. Esteja pronto às 15:00 hs._

_Mal posso esperar pra te contar as novidades da Toca este ano._

_Gina trouxe uma amiga para passar as férias aqui. Aquela loira que ajudou a gente, Lovegood eu acho. _

_Enfim, ela mudou tanto Harry. Tá muito gata, se é que me entende... ah, depois te conto com detalhes, ok._

_Esteja pronto. _

_Ron. _

_P.S.: Mione manda beijo pra você e diz que tudo que escrevi é pura bobagem. Bah, mulheres..."_

Harry sentiu uma pontada de desconforto ao ler a carta de Rony. Não entendia porque se sentira assim, já que ele e Luna nunca tiveram nada. Sentiu-se estranho por todo o dia, até a hora que os Weasley foram busca-lo.

Foi uma visão engraçada o Sr. Weasley e Rony vestidos como trouxas. Pareciam gêmeos porque se vestiam exatamente iguais, até nas cores. E isso só deixou a cena mais bizarra. Agora estavam sobrevoando a Toca no carro voador. Mal podia esperar para rever os amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Na Toca 

Harry estava curioso desde a carta de Rony. Como será que ela estaria? Será que tinha mudado tanto assim? Eram perguntas que fervilhavam na mente de Harry.

Ei, apanhador. Desce da nuvem. – Rony disse rindo da cara do amigo – já chegamos.

Ah – Harry ainda estava pensativo que nem tinha notado que já estavam no jardim – ok, certo.

O que você tem cara? – Rony perguntou divertido - parece até que ta na Lua...

Não é nada, só que eu... – ele parou a frase ao avistar duas jovens que conversavam na varanda. Uma ruiva linda e uma loira estonteante. Rony estava certo, ela mudara e muito. Os cabelos estavam bem mais longos e lisos, cacheando nas pontas, até a cintura. Seu corpo estava mais definido. Tinha um charme à mais, coisa que Harry não se lembrava de ter visto antes na garota, era como se tivesse perdido um pouco do ar sonhador. Parecia feliz rindo para Gina, e "que sorriso!" ele pensou. E ainda tinham os olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis eram simplesmente...

Céu. – Rony interrompeu – Terra, Alô, Terá chamando rapaz de testa rachada, Câmbio.

Quê? – Harry perguntou desviando o olhar das garotas e encarando o amigo. – o que você disse, Ron?

Ih... já entendi. – disse o ruivo olhando de Luna para o amigo.

Como? Ah, do que você está falando afinal? – irritou-se Harry. "Será que ele percebera?" – Pare de rir e fale de uma vez Rony.

Desculpe – disse entre risadas – mas é que eu sempre achei que você tivesse uma quedinha pela Lovegood...

Eu? Queda pela Luna? Você deve estar brincando – Harry tentou desconversar.

Ah, claro... imagina... vem, vamos entrar e comer algo porque eu to morrendo de fome.

Ta vamos.

Mas eles mal abriram a porta da frente, após um comprimento muito sem jeito de um Harry totalmente vermelho para as garotas, e Harry não pôde ver mais nada. Tudo o que via na sua frente era um imenso castanho. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem ouviu o grito de Mione ao vê-lo e agora estava sendo sufocado pelo abraço da amiga.

Ah, Harry, que saudade. – disse Mione se afastando do abraço para o amigo respirar. – Achei que vocês não chegariam nunca, porquê demoraram? – perguntou dirigindo-se à Rony.

Chegamos há alguns minutos, mas Harry teve problemas com o Céu azul, né amigão? – disse Rony enquanto levava safanões de Harry.

Como? Problemas com o quê? – Mione não entendera.

Nada não Mione. É alucinação do Rony. – disse Harry fuzilando o amigo com olhar enquanto este ria – vamos subir Ron e deixar estas coisas. To muito cansado.

E assim fizeram. Subiram, deixaram as malas e desceram para o jantar. A Sra. Weasley estava realmente feliz em ter a casa cheia novamente. Agora que os filhos mais velhos não moravam mais ali, era estranho ter a casa sempre vazia. Então hoje ela caprichara no jantar.

Venham comer, crianças. – disse com a voz ampliada para que todos ouvissem.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, logo a cozinha estava repleta de gente. Todos ruivos com exceção para Harry, que era moreno, e Luna que tinha os cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros. Eles trocaram olhares e coraram após fazer isso, o que não passou pelos olhos atentos de Rony e Mione que estavam próximos aos dois. Harry percebeu que ela não usava mais o colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. "Ela mudou muito mesmo!" Não pôde evitar de pensar. O jantar correu sem problemas, todos discutiam tópicos variados como quadribol, bichos de estimação, o que quase rendeu uma briga feia entre Ron e Mione que ainda se atacavam pelo incidente do 3º ano, até que Luna levantou a questão dos Thestrals. Houve um incômodo silêncio, e Harry falou.

Eu me lembro de ter os visto no início do ano passado.

Sim, é verdade. – Luna comentou – estávamos na mesma carruagem lembra? – perguntou sorrindo.

É... sim... – Harry lembrou-se daquela noite e que também não tinha acreditado muito na garota-... naquela noite a única pessoa que me falou que podia vê-los foi você Luna. – comentou meio constrangido, e a loira percebeu.

Sim, e ainda assim, você não acreditou muito não é – ela disse com um tom de voz, agora, magoado.

Sim... quer dizer não! - Harry tentou consertar. – eu acreditei em você, eu acho. – disse baixo pra si mesmo, mas foi ouvido por ela.

Todos na cozinha agora prestavam atenção aos dois que estavam prestes a discutir. Isso era estranho Luna tinha perdido o olhar sonhador de sempre e Harry estava nervoso ao conversar com ela.

Acha? – perguntou com a voz fraca - Eu sabia que não poderia acreditar em você – ela disse enquanto saia correndo desabalada escada a cima.

O que eu fiz? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

Ai, Harry. Como você é e insensível– Mione comentou - Parece até o Rony.

Ei, porquê parece comigo, hein Srta. Sabe-tudo? – Rony perguntou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Porquê você...

Harry já não ouvia mais nada da discussão daqueles dois. Sempre foram assim. "Vão acabar casando!" riu-se do pensamento, mas o sorriso morreu ao lembrar que tinha uma loira no andar de cima aos prantos por sua causa. Tinha que reverter a situação pedir desculpas, agora que pensava no diálogo dos dois percebeu como foi idiota. Sentiu uma mão no ombro e levou um susto ao perceber quem era: Gina Weasley.

Conheço a minha amiga muito bem –ela comentou baixo para os outros não escutarem – ela não fica triste assim à toa. Acho que...

Que o quê? – Harry tinha esperança de ouvir...

Ela gosta de você. – o coração de Harry parecia uma banda de Rock de tanto barulho que fazia – e você também gosta dela. – constatou a ruiva ao notar a expressão de felicidade na cara de Harry.

Eu? De onde você tirou isso Gina? – perguntou Harry tentando disfarçar.

Harry esqueceu que eu gostei de você por 5 anos? – ela riu – te observei o suficiente para saber como você fica quando gosta de alguém. Foi assim com a Chang. Só que agora seus olhos brilham quando você vê a Luna.

Você me conhece mesmo não é? – Harry perguntou sorrindo e admitindo seus sentimentos pela primeira vez – e o que eu faço? Ela deve estar me odiando agora.

Vá até o nosso quarto. Fale com ela. – Gina disse com firmeza.

E o que devo dizer? – era estranho perguntar isso para Gina e não para Rony. Mesmo sabendo que ela não gostava mais dele – ela vai querer me matar.

Você saberá o que fazer. Tenha certeza. – a ruiva sorriu o encorajando a subir. Ele levantou-se agradeceu a ajuda e começou a subir as escadas enquanto os outros ainda tentavam parar a briga de Rony e Mione. Ninguém notou que ele tinha saído da cozinha.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Admitindo sentimentos 

Sentindo o estômago afundar a cada degrau que subia, Harry chegou no patamar do segundo andar da Toca. Estava tão nervoso que suava frio. Acabara de admitir para si mesmo o que sentia pela loira. Nunca imaginara que isso aconteceria. Se lembrou do início do ano quando ninguém acreditava nele e ela foi a única que ficou ao seu lado além dos seus amigos de sempre. Sentiu uma imensa gratidão por ela. Agora que parara para pensar sabia que isso sentia muito mais que gratidão por ela. Adorava quando tinha jogo de quadribol e ela usava aquele enorme chapéu de leão. Riu ao lembrar da cena. Era realmente engraçada. Sentiu-se um idiota por falar que não acreditava nela. Ela já sofria preconceitos demais por ser órfã de mãe e por ser excêntrica. Resolveu bater na porta do quarto das garotas.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio do outro lado da porta, ouviram-se passos.

Quem, quem ta aí? – era ela, com a voz totalmente embargada, devia estar chorando ainda. "Como eu sou idiota!" repreendeu-se Harry.

Sou eu Luna, o Harry. – disse com a voz fraca, tinha medo dela o rejeitar.

Vá embora. – ela disse com mais firmeza na voz.

Luna, me desculpe. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo e... – viu como parecia idiota ao falar com a porta no meio de um corredor – por favor, me deixa entrar.

Ela abriu a porta e ele arrependeu-se de ter nascido naquele momento. Seus imensos olhos azuis estavam também vermelhos. Ela havia chorado e muito pelo que ele viu. Ficou incomodado com aquele olhar, não transmitia mais a paz que ele adorava, e sim tristeza e mágoa.

O que você quer? – ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.

Conversar, e pedir desculpas... posso? – perguntou fazendo menção de entrar no quarto.

Ta. – ela lhe deu passagem.

Ele entrou no quarto e sentiu um certo pânico. Não sabia o que fazer, aliás sabia. Devia pedir desculpas à ela. Mas como? Olhou para ela mais uma vez. Ela estava sem graça também. Provavelmente não esperava que ele viesse falar com ela.

Então? – ela quebrou o silêncio – sou toda ouvidos Potter.

Ah, não. – Harry desesperou-se – não me chame pelo sobrenome. A gente já se conhece demais para nos tratarmos assim. – ela corou ao ouvir aquilo- Vamos lá Luna, me desculpa. Eu ao deveria ter dito aquilo e...

Verdade. Não deveria. – ela o cortou – mas se é isso mesmo que pensa... – ela considerou por um momento – não pensei que você também me achasse uma lunática, Harry. – disse em tom triste- na verdade.. eu...

Não, Luna. Eu não acho – disse aproximando-se dela- eu gosto desse seu jeito.

Meu jeito? Você diz minha esquisitice não é? – ela disse rancorosa.

Não. O fato de você ser diferente das outras foi o que me chamou atenção em você. – disse para surpresa dele próprio e dela que o olhou espantada.

Você gosta de mim? – ela perguntou incrédula. Ele ficou mudo, gostava dela? Refletiu. Sim, lógico que sim. Quando ia dizer isso ela se adiantou – claro que não. Quem iria gostar de uma garota sem graça, filha de um editor duma revista daqueles, totalmente esquisita, feia, órfã de mãe e... – parou de falar ao sentir duas mãos na sua cintura e uma boca extremamente próxima.

Você não é sem graça. – disse Harry olhando nos olhos dela, e aproximando-se mais, se possível – não é esquisita, só excêntrica, e eu gosto disso – disse ele quase juntando os lábios aos dela – e definitivamente não é feia. – terminou ele finalmente entrando em contato com os lábios da garota.

Foi um beijo calmo, mas cheio de sentimento. Eles estavam nas nuvens. Realizavam o que queriam há muito tempo. Harry a envolvia pela cintura e ela agradeceu por isso ou já estaria flutuando. O beijo começou calmo, e foi evoluindo à medida que as línguas se encontraram pela primeira vez. Foi uma sensação indecifrável. Um misto de carinho, paixão, aventura... tudo que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Separaram-se corados e ofegantes. Encararam-se e Harry falou:

Ainda acha que eu não gosto de você?

Você não disse que gosta... – ela respondeu de imediato.

Eu não gosto.- disse ele- Não pouco pelo menos. – Completou vendo um sorriso brotar na face da garota. – e então, me perdoa?

Ta, desta vez passa. Mas se você falar isso outra vez eu... – não pode completar a frase pois foi interrompida por outro beijo do moreno.

Nunca, - disse ele entre beijos – nunca mais eu falo isso de você.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – De volta à Hogwarts.**

Aquela semana tinha passado realmente rápido, e agora que Harry e Luna estavam saindo, Rony e Mione não tinham outra opção a não ser andar juntos. Resultado: não demorou a acontecer mais um casal em Hogwarts. Todos estavam felizes, na verdade Harry e Luna estavam nas nuvens. Completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. O que não passou despercebido pelos outros alunos da escola. Então começaram as fofocas. Eles não davam muito ouvidos, mas uma delas foi completamente descabida.

Luna estava andando pelos corredores com seu costumeiro e antigo ar sonhador. Quando um grupo mais velho de Corvinais a interceptou no caminho para a Biblioteca. As meninas zombavam dela, falando coisas do tipo: "O que ele viu em você?" ou ainda "O Potter deve estar enlouquecendo sem a Chang!"

Ela estava à beira das lágrimas quando ouviu o último comentário: "Só deve estar com ela para... ah vocês sabem." E as outras riram. Não agüentava mais ficar ali e saiu correndo para os jardins precisava de ar fresco. Porque aquelas garotas tinham sido tão duras com ela. Eram colegas de casa. Ficou ali um bom tempo, até alguém aparecer e a tirar dos seus devaneios.

Gina? Como? O que? – perguntou desconexa.

Eu vi o que aquelas garotas falaram para você. – disse a ruiva e a loira abaixou os olhos – não fique assim, Harry realmente gosta de você.

Será mesmo? Será que ele não está comigo pra esquecer a Chang ou...

Não. – Gina a cortou rapidamente – Luna olhe para mim – e a outra obedeceu – você acha que eu mentiria para você? – a outra negou com a cabeça – então acredite em mim que sou sua amiga. Ele realmente gosta de você.

Como pode ter tanta certeza, Gina?

Tendo, eu conheço o Harry há muito tempo, sei como ele fica quando gosta de alguém. E ele fica exatamente bobo quando fala de você, ou quando você passa e os olhos dele brilham e...

Ta bom Gina. – interrompeu Luna rindo – já entendi. Obrigada amiga – disse abraçando a amiga que retribuiu.

Por nada, agora vamos entrar. Ainda temos muita coisa para estudar.

O ano passou depressa. Este era o último ano de Harry, Ron e Mione na escola. Muita coisa deixariam de lado. As Casas, alguns amigos, as festas nos salões comunais, as rixas entre Grifinória e Sonserina, o quadribol. O namoro do casal mais comentado de Hogwarts, Harry e Luna, estava mais firme do que nunca. Eles eram vistos sempre juntos. Faziam um belo par assim como Rony e Mione, mas estes viviam brigando, para a graça dos amigos mais próximos. A noite da formatura estava chegando. E logicamente haveria o Baile dos Formandos. A cerimônia mais esperada desde o primeiro ano aconteceria dali a alguns dias. Para a alegria de alguns e tristeza de outros. Harry fazia parte dos outros, porquê sabia que sentiria falta de tudo ali principalmente da sua loira. Tinha ciúmes só de pensar que no próximo ano ela estaria sozinha na escola à mercê de todos os gaviões de Hogwarts. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao lembrar que Gina estaria lá para fazer companhia à loira que tanto amava. Sim,a mava. Porque era isso que sentia por ela, e na noite do baile ela iria saber disso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Baile e Acontecimentos.**

O dormitório das garotas do 7º ano Grifinório estava de pernas pro ar. Várias garotas se arrumavam ao mesmo tempo, sapatos, bolsas, luvas, batons, todo tipo de coisa eram encontrados pelo chão. Mione tentava desesperadamente achar sua tiara quando a porta do dormitório se abriu revelando uma Gina e uma Luna totalmente impecáveis.

Nossa! Mione você precisa de ajuda – Gina disse entrando no quarto sendo seguida por Luna.

Sim, preciso sim, ai... tiara, cadê você? – disse uma Mione completamente nervosa. – Não posso me atrasar pra formatura.

Calma Mione, ta aqui. – falou Luna entregando a tiara à garota, que a colocava apressadamente.

Obrigada Luna. Luna? O que você ta fazendo na Grifinória? – Mione perguntou alarmada.

Ela veio comigo, nos arrumamos aqui – Gina explicou.

Ah, e você vai ao Baile com quem Gina? – Mione perguntou.

Simas me convidou – disse ela sem muito entusiasmo – como eu não poderia ir de qualquer forma por ser do 6º ano... aceitei.

Bom, você encontrará com seus irmãos lá... então poderá se livrar rapidamente dele – concluiu Luna sugestiva.

É essa a intenção. – disse Gina fazendo as outras rirem.

No dormitório masculino as coisas não estavam tão fáceis também. Rony estava maluco atrás das meias enquanto Harry tentava desesperadamente abaixar o cabelo.

Não adianta – Harry bufou jogando o pote de gel longe – esta porcaria não abaixa!

Harry a Luna gosta de você assim mesmo, então relaxa. Agora imagina se eu chego no Baile sem as meias, a Mione me mata – disse o amigo desesperado.

Ta aqui as meias. – disse Harry entregando-as ao amigo.

Graças à Merlin. Onde estavam?

Junto dos seus sapatos o tempo todo. – comentou Harry rindo.

Bom, vamos terminar isso logo. Falta 20 minutos pra tudo começar. – disse Rony alarmado.

Se vestiram rápido e desceram para encontrar as garotas, que lógico, não estavam no Salão Comunal.

Ah, não! Cadê elas? –Rony perguntou ao ver que seus pares ainda não tinham descido.

Calma Rony. – Harry tentou acalmar o amigo. – elas devem estar à caminho.

Eu disse isso há meia hora pra mim mesmo – comentou Simas que estava jogado numa das cadeiras. – Gina me disse que ficava pronta em 20 minutos e eu to aqui há 45!

Você vai com a minha irmã? – Rony perguntou – Bom saber.

Fica tranqüilo Rony. Ela é só minha amiga, só está fazendo o favor de me acompanhar no baile. – Simas explicou-se.

É bom mesmo, porquê se não... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase pois elas tinham descido. As três garotas ficaram lindas, estonteantes, quase divinas.

Mione usava um vestido longo na cor vinho, que fazia um degradê do colo até os pés, indo do vinho ao branco. Era tomara-que-caia. Usava a tiara de pedrinhas junto à um coque elegante, que deixava algumas mechas soltas, emoldurando seu rosto maquiado levemente. Usava sandálias pretas de salto altíssimo e fino.

Gina estava num longo verde-água, muito elegante. Tinha alças tão finas que eram quase imperceptíveis. O vestido era de um pano fininho que dava um certo ar leve á garota. Cabelos soltos e longos, caídos em cascata pelas costas nuas que o vestido lhe proporcionava. Usava bolsa e sandálias prateadas.

Luna trajava um vestido longo também, mas de cor azul petróleo, que contrastava com sua pele branca e combinava com seus olhos. Tinha somente uma alça, fazendo-a parecer com uma sereia. Sandálias pretas com brilhantes que faziam conjunto com a bolsa neste mesmo estilo e usava os cabelos soltos, postos de lado dando um ar mais mulher à ela.

Estavam tão lindas. Tão perfeitas. Que eles nem conseguiam desviar a atenção. Simas se recompôs primeiro, deu o braço à Gina e disse ao ouvido dela que estava linda. Então Rony seguiu o exemplo, passou o braço à Hermione e sorrindo foram em direção ao retrato.

Harry? Você está bem? – Luna perguntou ao namorado que estava em estado catatônico.

Uau, você está ... perfeita. – ele disse finalmente, deixando-a sem graça. – vamos? – perguntou dando o braço à ela.

Sim. – ela disse feliz.

Foi uma festa maravilhosa. Todos os Weasley estavam lá. Harry finalmente foi apresentado ao pai de Luna como namorado dela e não como o menino-que-sobreviveu. Estavam todos felizes. Era muita emoção. Rony e Mione ficaram noivos naquela noite assim como Harry e Luna, para a surpresa da garota que quase desmaia de emoção. Estava tudo perfeito. E assim ficaria para todo o sempre. O sempre deles, claro.

Eu te amo- ele disse ao ouvido dela enquanto dançavam – casa comigo?

Eu também te amo, muito – disse Luna o beijando. – ficaremos juntos para sempre. Eu sinto isso.

Para sempre? Parece muito não? – Harry disse brincalhão.

Para todo o nosso sempre. – ela explicou.

A vida inteira. – disse Harry enquanto a envolvia em seus braços. – Você é a minha estrela, a estrela que mais brilha na minha vida. Eu te amo e você não vai escapar de mim.

Como se eu quisesse


End file.
